Niisama
by anjuri
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is an orphan boy who was picked up by the fearsome 6 yr old Hibari Kyouya when he was just 5 yrs old. 10 years later they're closer than ever, but maybe a little too close... 1827 other pairings, yaoi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart) 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, any random OC's that I throw in and the storyline (which was probably inspired by some manga I read...or maybe not), anyway, enjoy! 3

A/N: This is an AU fic that will have several references from the original manga.

**Prologue**

_It's cold. Where--where am I? Someone...anyone...save me..._

"Oi, what the heck are you supposed to be?"

I looked up hazily and tried to keep my eyes open. There was a boy in front of me, jet black hair, a little taller than me, but what was most striking about him was his eyes. An icy sort of blue, cold...like snow.

"Do you want to come with me?"

I stared at the hand that was held out in front of me. 'Should I take it?', I wondered. Using what little strength I had left, I lifted my hand and grabbed onto his.

"I'm Hibari Kyouya, what's your name?"

"Sa--Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know..."

"How old are you?"

"Fiv--five years old."

"Hmm, I guess I'm older then, coz I'm six."

I didn't realize I was shivering, I never even noticed I was no longer cold. Because his hand was holding mine and...it was warm. He dragged me to his car and his driver brought us to a huge house.

"You live here Hibari-san?"

"Yes, welcome to my home."

"It's big."

"I know."

"Is it only you that lives here?"

"Well, there's my butler and my driver."

"I see...aren't you lonely?"

He purposely ignored me. I could see that he didn't want to answer my question. I didn't want him to be mad at him, so I stopped talking. He went over to the fire place, which was suprisingly already lit.

"It was probably Heiji."

"What?"

"You were wondering who lit the fireplace right?"

"Ummm, yes."

"Well it was my butler Heiji."

We sat in silence for a while. I felt bad, maybe he was angry at me for prying at his feelings. I moved close to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san."

"For what?"

"For prying and asking if you were lonely."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"I kind of am...lonely I guess."

He looked sad. So lost and sad. I wondered if that's how I looked to him. I lifted my arms and wrapped it around him, hugging him. I had a vague memory of someone doing the same thing to me when I was young and feeling sad. I wondered who it was. I hoped this would make Hibari-san feel better.

"You're warm."

"It's because of the fire Hibari-san."

"No...it's not the fire."

I didn't argue with him. I just kept holding him...until he pulled away.

"Hey, I'll adopt you okay."

"Why..."

"I dunno, I just feel like it."

"Why?"

"Maybe it's because I've taken a liking to you--hey! why are you crying?"

"Coz you're warm."

"Stupid, it's the fire."

I shook my head and the tears kept spilling. Even when I was battered and bruised, dying in the snow, I did not cry. But...hearing such things...made me sad and happy at the same time.

"You're so warm Hibari-san."

"I don't like formalities, from now on you're my ototou, so just call me whatever you want."

"O--okay...Nii-sama."

**A/N: **Hmmm, I clearly don't know where I'm going with this ^^;;

Please forgive me! And I hope you enjoyed the prologue, I'm working on making my chapters longer xP


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart) 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, any random OC's that I throw in and the storyline (which was probably inspired by some manga I read...or maybe not), anyway, enjoy! 3

A/N: This is an AU fic that will have several references from the original manga.

**Chapter 1**

_10 years later_

"Nii-sama!", Sawada Tsunayoshi ran into his older brother's room, "Nii-sama we're going to be late for school!" Tsuna tried to shake his brother's shoulder when a hand suddenly caught his wrist.

"Just a few more minutes", Kyouya yawned tiredly as he pulled Tsuna into the bed with him.

"Nii-sama!", Tsuna cried out and struggled against the older teen, "we have to go to school!"

Kyouya opened an eye tiredly and laughed at his younger brother, "what's the big rush?"

"It's my first day at your high school!", Tsuna exclaimed. He shook free of his brother's grasp and stood up, straightening out his uniform which had gotten wrinkled thanks to his brother.

"But Tsuna, there's nothing so interesting about Nami High", Kyouya yawned out as he pulled his bed covers off and pulled himself up onto a sitting position while stretching his arms.

Tsuna snorted and shook his head, "says the disciplinarian who beats tardy and delinquent students half to death for tarnishing Namimori High School's name", Tsuna grabbed Kyouya's clothes and handed it to him, "10 minute shower, no more no less."

Hibari shook his head, an amused smirk on his face as he grabbed his clothes and walked out of his room to the bathroom.

As soon as he finished and got back to his room, he sat down on his bed and Tsuna put his tie on for him, "really Nii-sama, you're already 16 years old and you still don't know how to put on a tie."

"Maybe I just like it when you put it on for me", Kyouya mumbled under his breath, however it was too quit for his little brother to hear.

"Time to go Nii-sama!", Tsuna quickly pulled on his brother's arm and they raced down the stairs and to the car waiting for them outside. "Quickly Heiji-san, I don't want to be late", Tsuna smiled at the butler, who in turn nodded and smiled at Tsuna.

"Nee, Nii-sama, do you think I'll be able to make friends?", Tsuna asked as he bit his bottom lip worriedly.

"Sure you will", Kyouya affectionately ruffled his little brother's hair, "you're so cute, you'll probably have to fend off _friends_ with a stick."

Tsuna blushed a bright red color, "not friends like that Nii-sama!", Kyouya just laughed.

They arrived at Nami High with 5 minutes to spare. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch time Nii-sama", Tsuna grinned as he climbed out of the car and walked through the school gates.

Kyouya frowned as the boy walked away, 'damnit, he's swaying his hips without realizing again.' Growling, Kyouya grabbed onto the collar of the closest guy to him and beat him to a pulp.

"Tardiness is not permitted", he told the thoroughly beaten up punk, then he looked at the rest of the late comers and smirked, "now then, I'll bite you all to death."

**A/N: **I think my mind just exploded. which isn't good considering that I still have to write ch8 of APL.

My Hibari is OOC, yes I know, and I want him to be, because as much as I love the original ruthless Hibari, the sweet fluffly one I've been imagining for some time now had to come out in one of my stories XD

This chapter was written in a hurry because the prologue was too short and uninteresting to grasp anybody's interest, then again, the same can be said for this chapter...

Anyways, thank you very much for bothering to read this, and thank you to my beta Doseimotsuko!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart) 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, any random OC's that I throw in and the storyline (which was probably inspired by some manga I read...or maybe not), anyway, enjoy! 3

A/N: This is an AU fic that will have several references from the original manga.

**Chapter 2**

"Block A Class 2B you are a pain in my ass", Tsuna sighed frustratedly under his breath, "just where the hell are you?" Tsuna sorely regretted not asking his brother where his homeroom was located, however he never realized how big Nami High was until he found himself roaming the halls trying to locate his classroom.

Turning the corner, Tsuna smashed onto a broad chest and found his butt introducing itself to the floor. "Ummm, are you okay?", a voice asked, and soon a hand was thrust in front of Tsuna's messy bangs. Grabbing the hand, he pulled himself upright and looked at the person he collided with. A guy with messy black hair grinned at him, and Tsuna immediately felt at ease, giving a smile back.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, what's your name?", the boy gave Tsuna's hand a light squeeze, but did not let go.

"I'm Hibari Tsunayoshi", Tsuna replied, finally realizing that he was still holding hands with the other, he smoothly pulled his hand away and onto his side.

"Hibari...no way!", Yamamoto's eyes widened, "you're related to Hibari? I seriously don't see the resemblance!"

Tsuna giggled slightly, and Yamamoto blushed at the cute way Tsuna's nose crinkled when he laughed. Tsuna oblivious to the blush, replied with, "we're not related by blood, but he's my older brother."

Yamamoto tried to shake himself out of shock, "wow, so anyway, what are you doing wandering the halls? I don't think it'd look too good if Hibari's little brother is breaking school rules."

"I'm kind of lost, I forgot to ask for directions, and well, here I am", Tsuna scratched the back of his sheepishly, "honestly, Block A Class 2B is probably located in a different country, because I sure as hell can't find it in this school!"

Yamamoto smiled as the other boy cursed his homeroom, "actually, I'm in the same homeroom and I know where it is, I'll lead you there, but promise not to tell your brother I'm late for my first day at high school, he built a rep in middle school, and now I've heard he kills the late comers at Nami High".

Tsuna smiled, _'sounds like nii-sama'_ shaking his head of the image of his brother beating up students, Tsuna grinned at Yamamoto gratefully, "lead the way".

**A/N: **I'm so tired. I have no free time, and I'm amazed I had time to write this, but anyways, sorry to all my readers who have been waiting for me. Life's hectic, and jobs have to be worked to pay for bills and the internet connection.

Anyways, I'm...not really back, but at least giving this chapter, hope you enjoy!

There may be questions as to why Yamamoto doesn't know Tsuna, yet he's gone to the same middle school as Hibari. Simple, it's because Tsuna went to a different middle school, but more on that later.

Once again, hope you guys like this, despite the shortness, I'm also gonna try to update my other stories, coz they seriously deserve it~


End file.
